


Candlelit

by Quillss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Gore, Centaur!Kiyotaka, Changeling!Twogami, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gorgon!Ibuki, Hydra!Kirumi, Hydra!Korekiyo, Hydra!Ryoma, Imp!Chiaki, Lamia!Oowada, M/M, Manticore!Hajime, Mermaid!Asahina, Multi, Other, Phoenix!Celestia, Pixie!Mikan, Violence, vampire!byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki and his family are humans in a world full of mythical monsters and creatures.To save his family's life, the young Fujisaki takes up the challenge to slay a vampire, bring back it's head for ransom and be a hero to everyone.If only things worked out the way they did in fairytales.





	Candlelit

**Author's Note:**

> should i really be starting a new series when i have soo much left to finish?
> 
> n  
> no
> 
> but i've had this idea for soo long guys, and i've tried to start it forever. please enjoy!

The quiet was soothing.

That's really all he could say, anything else would put Fujisaki into a fit of anxiety and make him turn tails crying back home. If he even knew the way home, that was. He never expected to be wishing that a trail of breadcrumbs or something like that would just lead him back home. But even if he saw something like that, he knew that he had to stay. How ashamed he would be, ashamed his family would be of him. He felt guilt rise in his chest like he had already failed his task.

His campfire flickered and lit up everything within about two meters of it's presence. Chihiro sat cross legged and stared at the twigs charring and burning. If he looked around, he feared that something not-even looming behind him would capture him. To put it softly, he was paranoid. Really, really paranoid. Though there was no proof that avoiding the gaze of a creature more powerful than you actually made it go away, he was willing to try it out.

Fujisaki drifted his gaze from the fire to the sky, staring up at the twinkling stars above him. No moon tonight, so thankfully if there were any lycans nearby he'd be safe. How could he think something like that? Not every creature you may encounter will try to kill you. Just the majority of them will. Chihiro's eyes moved back to the fire. He shifted in his spot of seating, moving the makeshift rucksack in front of him.

Counting helped him calm down. Pulling the drawstring loose, he emptied out the contents into his folded lap. A compass, one. A broken pocket watch, two. A homemade dagger, three. And a water canteen, four. There was things like extra clothing, food, things that people would consider essential to bring on a trip. But he couldn't risk carry so many things. It would slow Fujisaki down, and it could make him a bigger target. Not like he was even that big to begin with, but it was better safe than sorry.

Chihiro scooped up his necessities and locked them back into his rucksack. Perhaps he should sleep? He could wake up early and be able to get to the castle by evening time tomorrow. The thought of sleep relaxed him, but the looming thought of something happening  _whilst_ he was asleep haunted him. Fujisaki was by no means a heavy sleeper, but it still worried him to the extreme. He knew he'd be up all night now, thanks subconscious.

But if he did sleep, would it be a good idea to leave the fire lit? It would provide warmth, but it also would make him visible to anyone or anything close by. While not everything wanted to kill him, he really wasn't willing to take that chance. Or was he? The condescending thoughts just never seemed to leave him, did they? His hands balled into fists as he nervously contemplated his choices. 

Fujisaki's hands nervously trembled, fire out or still lit? This would be so much easier if he was a magic wielder, or anything that wasn't.. well, himself. Just as his fingers begin to uncurl from his anxiety-filled fists, the audible sound of a twig snapping jolted his head up and he looked around into the dark-filled woodland. What direction had it come from? Was it something that wanted to kill him? Or maybe it was just another friendly traveler that could help him?

Or what if it was a group of bloodthirsty cannibals and serial killers searching the forest for someone to kill? Without giving himself time to hesitate, Chihiro fumbled with his rucksack and grabbed the water canteen, dousing out the fire into a smoked mess with an ear-racking hiss. Was that a mistake? Should he have left it lit? Some creatures are afraid of fire, what if he had just made himself more vulnerable by doing something so stupid?

Chihiro warily looked around at the looming trees and the leaves on the forest floor. Nothing looked like it had been disturbed. Perhaps he was just being too cautious. Sitting alone, in a forest, with possible killers around to murder you. Completely fine. Right? Chihiro wished he really had never left. Now that the fire was completely out, and the dampness of the fuel he used proved useless to light up again, he figured that he did only have two more options.

Sleep, or stay awake paranoid. Why did both options twist his stomach into knots and make his body feel like ice was prickling at his skin? Fujisaki truly hated being alone, but at the same time, perhaps being alone was the best option.  Stop being silly, he thought to himself. This is nothing but your imagination trying to get the better of you. If something had wanted to kill you, it would've done it by now.

Or maybe it was waiting for him to put his guard down. Why was every decision hell for him?! Chihiro resisted whimpering and shoved his water canteen into his rucksack, propping into onto the ground and laying down, resting his head on the coarse leather and drawstring. Uncomfortable, but it would have to do. Every hero had their terrible tragic story right? Maybe this was just the beginning of his..

* * *

He woke up alive. So that was a good start to the day. Although his entire body ached from not having any soft mattress or even any blanket to coddle himself in, he was still alive. Chihiro could (thankfully) live with that. Propping himself up, his eyes felt hazy and sore. But with a few quick blinks and eye-rubs his vision returned to him almost immediately. But the sight to see wasn't that exciting to look at..

Why hadn't he guessed this would happen? There had to be about.. seven of them. What exactly was he looking at? Imps. Basically a crossbreed between demons and fairies. While they usually never tried to harm humans due to their status in the mythological world, they didn't resist attacking the vulnerable creatures. So to put it shortly, Chihiro was their vulnerable human.

His rucksack had been pulled from beneath his head and the contents were scattered about. However, Chihiro.. wasn't afraid. Imps are nothing more than pests after all, like rats or lice or locus. Obviously, all seven had noticed that their victim had awaken. But instead of fleeing like they usually would, they just stood there.. and stared. It kind of nerved Fujisaki. 

Realizing that he was either going to leave with his things and a battle won, or be sent back home ashamed, Chihiro clenched a fist and raised it to his chest. He imagined himself giving a terrifying and threatening speech to these creatures, sending them fleeing back to their grovel and having won the first battle. But instead.. Fujisaki's voice came out in nothing more than a terrified squeal.

"T-Those are my possessions.. can you, um, give them back? Please?" How pitiful, he thought to himself. And he was supposed to be going on a great journey? Clearly, the imps thought the same thing as they collectively giggled and spoke in their foreign language, scattering off into the woodland with everything left behind. Fujisaki was convinced that something had been cursed, and he really didn't want to find out. 

Still, if he wanted to reach his destination by tomorrow evening he really needed to start moving. Gathering up the broken pocket watch and his dagger, he pulled back the drawstring to empty his items into their place, figuring that a curse from imps was probably easy to cleanse. Carelessly dropping his items into the leather bag, Chihiro's attention drew toward a noise of pain.

It was quiet, but he heard it. Fujisaki's eyes traveled around the forest, but nothing was in sight. Not even a trace of the 'attacking' imps had been left behind. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on his paranoia. Standing up, Fujisaki stomped out the remaining ash and black charred forest floor to cover up his tracks. The last thing he needed was a creature more lethal than an imp stalking him.

Holding the rucksack loosely by the drawstring, he dug his hand inside to grab out the compass. Was his bag always this warm? And soft.. and fleshy. And.. moving? Carefully, Chihiro pried open the bag, and looked inside to what his hand was feeling. Oh great. Did the fun never end for him? Another imp. A sleeping imp. 

Now that he was thinking about it, Imps traveled in groups. And they usually never left anyone behind, so why hadn't they alerted this one? Perhaps it was a rogue imp? Fujisaki had heard of some creatures straying from their packs but imps were tight. He wondered what to do. Should he just abandon this one here? Or just.. take it along with him?

Although he knew he would probably regret his decision, Fujisaki sighed quietly. fishing out the compass and more cautiously throwing the rucksack over his shoulder. It would be a decision for later. Perhaps the company, even of a scheming imp would be nice for him on the journey. Maybe. 

* * *

It had to be about midday before he came across the closest thing he could call human civilization. It was a camp, he could tail by the fading smoke trail in the sky and the lack of woodland creatures surrounding the well vegetated area. Although the creeping thoughts at the back of his mind told him this was a trap, and he should definitely avoid it, the much more clearer thought of speaking to someone that had no intent to murder him made him make his way toward the smoke. Then again, for all he knew this could be a camp of bandits or rogues or much worse.

Still, Fujisaki walked with hope on his side as he approached further. The once green dots in the distance looked to be tents, pitched rather messily but nonetheless by human hands. A wave of relief washed over Chihiro as he stood in front of the three tents and the makeshift fire. Nobody. Was this just his luck or what? 

"Hello?" He called out, figuring that they wouldn't have gone far from a camp if it was to hunt or explore. Standing rather awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity, Chihiro approached the closest tent and peeled back the entrance flap to check for any people. What a mistake that was.

Immediately, he was brought to the sight of bloody bedding, hand prints and a clear sign of struggle. Fujisaki stumbled back and placed a hand over his mouth, letting the tint sway gently in the wind. This was bad, very bad news. He should definitely run for it. Chihiro whipped around and placed one foot forward before colliding into something that definitely wasn't there before.

However, he didn't fall to the ground. Instead a grip on his back was placed and he was steadied upright. A hand that felt suspiciously moist and cold cupped his jaw. Fujisaki forced himself to look up and make eye contact. Again, what a mistake. 

How tall was it? About six foot something he was sure. A toned and tanned but well muscled chest was mere inches away from Fujisaki's face. A pink hue couldn't help but spread over his face as he hesitantly craned his neck upwards to look at who - or more specifically,  _what_ \- he was going to be killed by. His only wish was that it'd be painless, but it wasn't like he could request something like that. 

Fujisaki met pale indistinguishable eyes, and a.. to say the least, odd hairstyle that resembled a thin arrowhead. A bead of nervous sweat dropped from his temple onto his cheek, and without giving himself time to beg for mercy, Chihiro ran. Tripping over a few of the camp's utilities, he stumbled to his feet as the creature called after him.

Don't look. Don't look. If you can run away from your realistic goals, you can run away from this. Chihiro's mind was a blur of adrenaline as fear of dying kept him going. However, it was common fact that humans really don't match up to snakes in terms of speed.

With a thud to the side of his head, everything went blurry, and he couldn't feel the same rush of speed he was feeling a previous few seconds ago. The sound of unintelligible yelling and ringing screamed into his ears, his vision turning sideways. Fujisaki's eyes felt extremely heavy, and within milliseconds they were closed. 

Oh, so this is how he died.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? i feel like i implanted too many characters so far for the first chapter but i hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to leave critiques or helpful comments down below! i appreciate whatever you have to say!
> 
> thank you!


End file.
